fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon Vastia
|name =Lyon Vastia |kanji =リオン・バスティア |rōmaji =Rion Basutia |alias=Sub-Zero Emperor (零帝 Reitei) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=19 (debut) 26 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X765 |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Pectoral |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=None |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Allied Forces Team Lamia Scale |partner=Sherry Blendy |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Ur (Guardian, deceased) Unnamed Parents (deceased) |magic=Ice-Make (Dynamic), (Static) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 29 |anime debut=Episode 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Sayaka Narita (child) |english voice= (child) |image gallery=yes }} Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale, as well as the rival of Gray Fullbuster, first introduced as Reitei Lyon. He served as the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc. Appearance Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 17 He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Team Tenrou's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 When first introduced as “''Reitei''”, Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon’s fight with Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 5 Lyon’s outfit at the time also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon’s upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon’s eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon’s back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-18 After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-14 As Lyon welcomes Team Tenrou from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. Personality While typically cold and composed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. He is very proud of his own powers and takes immense pride in possessing them. This had led him to attempt to revive the Demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the Demon indefinitely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-6 Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Allied Forces' meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. He is also shown to be slightly arrogant, as shown in the Grand Magic Games Arc when he is talking to Chelia about his teammate Jura. However, when it comes down to it, Lyon is extremely quick witted and observant. He was able to discover Racer's weakness by watching the birds fly in the sky. He, much like Gray in this regard, ignored Sherry's obvious affection for him. He has also been known to have a grudge against Gray. He considers himself to be Gray's superior and tries his best to prove his superiority over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-14 History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 5 Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 19-20 When Gray ran after the Demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the Demon seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 11 Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Once on the island, Lyon begins the Moon Drip ritual to thaw the Iced Shell off of Deliora in an attempt to defeat the Demon himself and surpass his teacher. Complications arise when Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray and Happy arrive on the island on an unauthorized S-Rank mission and come into confrontation with his group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-20 Lyon takes on Gray and manages to win their first bout after becoming angry when Gray mentions that defeating Deliora is impossible, as it had always been since years before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 7-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 15-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-14 The next day Lyon finds that Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki had been defeated. He faces against Natsu, who had tilted the ruins, thus stopping the Moon Drip ritual from continuing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-17 Their battle, however, is interrupted by a recovered Gray, who takes Natsu's position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 18-20 After a short talk about Ur's true condition —who is eternally alive as the ice that seals Deliora— Lyon stabs Gray telling the latter, he was aware of it all along. These words enrages Gray who attacks Lyon several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-20 Injured, Lyon claims he want to save his Magic still, for his impending fight with Deliora. He starts to attack Gray with his standard, one-handed Ice Magic but Gray overpowers him, and comes out the victor when Lyon's power becomes unbalanced at the height of the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 8-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 8-16 However, the ritual is soon completed by Toby and Deliora is freed from the shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Page 18 Even so, a heavily wounded Lyon tries to take on the beast but is knocked down by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-7 Then, much to his dismay, the Demon suddenly crumbles before it can attack. Realization dawns on Lyon that Deliora was long since dead and that he can never surpass his teacher now as she defeated the Demon before he could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 11-16 In the end Gray and he reconcile, and Lyon considers joining a guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Lyon, along with Toby, Sherry and Yuka, admires the Fantasia Parade that Fairy Tail set up, and watches the float boarded by Gray and his partner, Juvia Lockser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 8 Oración Seis arc Lyon and Sherry, now members of Lamia Scale, joins the Light Alliance as the representatives of their guild, in the fight against the Dark Guild, Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-19 After meeting up and finalizing their strategy with all the members, he rushes with Sherry and the others (with the exception of Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) to the woodlands where they are ambushed and easily defeated by the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 2-19 After the unexpected attack, the Allied Forces is taken aback as a poisoned Erza Scarlet wishes to have her infected arm amputated, to prevent the poison from spreading. Lyon proceeds to conform to her request, but Gray intervenes, and convinces them of an alternative method to save Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 12-16 When the Allied Forces splits up to retrieve the kidnapped Wendy Marvell (the only one capable of saving Erza, with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic), Lyon, Sherry, and Jura face off against and successfully wipe out an entire guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He then leaves with Sherry, as Jura senses an Oración Seis member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 12-13 At his departure, Lyon runs into Gray who is in the middle of a motorcycle battle with Racer. He jumps onto Gray's bike to assist the latter, and Lyon reveals that he has gone back to using two hands to cast Ice-Make, as it is how Ur had taught them. The two then team up, and subconsciously take their shirts off to Racer's confusion and Sherry's fancy. They work together to fight Racer off of his motorcycle, but as the Oración Seis member gets faster on foot, rather than on his vehicle, Lyon discovers his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 13-20 Their fight continues, and Lyon abruptly freezes Gray atop a colossal Ice Tower. He takes on Racer on his own, and nearly gets himself killed. Lyon then reveals that Racer is not actually fast, but rather slows down his opponent's perspective of time. At this, Gray, from his high vantage point, fires an arrow crafted from ice, and hits Racer dead on, effectively completing Lyon's plan. Racer, however, refusing to admit defeat, charges towards the Mages, with an activated explosive Lacrima, aiming to blow everyone off. Lyon immediately takes action, and hauls Racer off a cliff, sacrificing himself to save Gray and Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-19 Lyon, however, survives and reappears just as Sherry, having fallen into the darkness because of his apparent death, started attacking Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. With this, he playfully insults them saying he can't die so easily like them and returns Sherry to the light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 13-14 Lyon then carries an unconscious Sherry, and cheers on the Fairy Tail Mages as they climb Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Later on, Lyon aids the rest of the Allied Forces by fashioning a wing out of ice, in order to fly the battleship, Christina.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 10 He also encourages Gray in the final battle against the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 18 Moments after Hibiki delivers to the Mages on the ground his plan to take out Nirvana: destroy the Lacrima inside each leg, Christina, not being supported by the Mages' Magics as it previously was, crashes somewhere in the forest, with Lyon aboard the Magic Bomber. However, much to everyone's happiness, they manage to survive the crash.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 65 After successfully completing their mission, the entire Allied Forces heads to Cait Shelter for recovery. Jura congratulates Lyon and Sherry for their hard work, and later Lyon strips his clothes off alongside Gray as they overhear Natsu's idea for a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-6 Afterward, he and his guild-mates learn the sad secret of the Cait Shelter Guild and the nature of Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 8-20 As each of the delegates return to their guilds, Lyon tells Gray to get rid of his stripping habit, only to have Gray point out his own indecency. Alongside Eve Tearm, Happy and Lucy, he notices quite surprisingly that Sherry started arguing with Ren Akatsuki about leaving each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc After hearing about the return of the missing members of Fairy Tail, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Jura. He and Max Alors explain how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus teamed up to locate them during the past seven years. Lyon then catches eye of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-9 Later on, Lyon hangs out with Gray, and the two former apprentices of Ur talk about Ultear and Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 16-17 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Lyon, hanging out in his guild, is told by the guild master, Ooba Babasaama, that he will be participating in the games with Jura. Upon hearing this, the other members of the guild cheer for him, all positive of their guild's triumph.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 3-4 Lyon arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and interrupts Juvia and Gray when she asks him if he wanted to go eat with her. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him instead. Gray and Lyon begins to bicker over who Juvia belongs to until Lyon proposes a bet without her permission: if Team Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 11-13 During the ceremony before the Games begin, Lyon and his team are declared fourth placers in the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Lyon smiles when he sees that Juvia, a member of Team Fairy Tail B, is also participating in the tournament. When the first game is announced, Lyon steps up to the plate for Lamia Scale, causing Gray to do the same for Fairy Tail and subsequently, Juvia for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 18-19 In the first event, Hidden, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, before he manages to attack Gray. Lyon gets a glimpse of Juvia's underwear, and is, in turn, distracted. By the end of Hidden, Lyon's guild, Lamia Scale, is in third place with six points Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270 Page 20 During the third day of the Grand Magic Games and after Laxus Dreyar defeats Team Raven Tail, Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell are announced as the next battlers. Lyon says that they are underestimating Chelia's powers. He looks forward to Gray's shocked face after seeing her powers. However, he is thinking of Juvia's shocked expression instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 As Wendy and Chelia meet in the middle of the arena, Lyon sends a cocky smile in Gray's direction, stating that he will soon witness Chelia's true strength in astonishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 As the rest of the audience is shocked by Chelia's Magic and her and Wendy's similar Magic style, Lyon stands with a smile on his face, declaring Chelia's Magic to be the ultimate Magic of the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 However, when Wendy unleashes her powerful attack of Shattering Light: Sky Drill and forces Chelia to the ground, Lyon shouts her name, obviously worried about her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 15 He soon realizes his overreaction though when Chelia stands unharmed and moves to resume the fight, once again regaining his smile and declaring that Wendy doesn't have a chance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 17 As the battle rages on, Lyon stares at Chelia in shock when Chelia begins to cast a very power spell, Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. However, Chelia's attack misses Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-8 Lyon continues to watch as Chelia and Wendy give it their all, and is satisfied with the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 9-14 After the third day comes to a close, Lyon heads to Ryuzetsu Land with some of his team members. Whilst he is looking around, he spots Gray and Juvia together, arguing over Juvia's wish to go on the "Love Slide". When Gray refuses to accompany the water Mage, Lyon slips in between and scoops Juvia off her feet, telling her to go with him instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 Gray gets upset with this, and he and Lyon begin to glare each other down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 Juvia interrupts them to ask Gray yet again to slide with her, and Lyon tries to get her to ignore the other ice Mage, though in the end all three climb to the top of the slide. Whilst they are up there, Natsu flies towards them after being flung into the air by Ichiya. Though Lyon and Gray attempt to get out of the way, they are hit by the fire Mage and end up riding the slide together. As they begin to reach the bottom, both release their Magic to try and freeze each other, though all they manage to do is freeze the water in all the surrounding pools. Natsu, having landed and recovered, proceeds to melt their ice by using his Magic, however he puts in far too much force and blows the building to pieces. As the people in the center are flung all over the place, Lyon and Gray land together in the rubble, frozen in a chunk of ice and still hugging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 16-20 Lyon and his team look at the newly formed Team Fairy Tail when they make their entrance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 14 As the fourth day's tag battles commence, Lyon and Yuka Suzuki fight Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna. Even though the match ends in a draw, Lyon states that he believes Kagura did not bring out her true strength. As Kagura and Millianna walk back to their team, Yuka tells Lyon that no one has ever seen her fight at her fullest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-18 During Natsu and Gajeel's battle with Sting and Rogue, and when Natsu alone overwhelms Sting and Rogue with his attacks, Lyon watches and smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 He continues to even after the battle, and when Ooba firmly states that the guild's goal for the final day has changed to simply "beat Fairy Tail", Lyon tells Gray to wait for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 3-4 As the final day of the games gets underway, Lyon stands with the rest of his team in the Domus Flau, ready to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Soon after, the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and Lyon notices that Juvia has replaced Natsu as part of the team, his jaw dropping in surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Lyon gives his full attention to the announcers as they dictate the rules of the fifth day's event portion, and leaps into the field of Crocus as he looks for opponents to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 8 Along the way, Lyon comes across Semmes and freezes him with his Ice-Make Magic, earning his team one point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Soon after, Lyon locates Chelia, who is struggling against Juvia, finding it difficult to recognize that they are evenly matched. He then turns his attention to Gray, and notes his repulsive appearance as he states that he will demonstrate to Juvia who the better man for her is, ignoring Chelia's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 10-12 During the battle, Lyon attacks Gray with Ice-Make: Eagle, though he dodges the move. Gray counters by using water provided by Juvia to hit Lyon with his own move, but Chelia intercepts the attack to protect Lyon, for which he compliments her. Going on to say that attacking with Juvia's water is a dirty move, Lyon attacks Gray directly, injuring him. Chelia tells him to attack Juvia as well, though he claims that he'll leave that to her, adding that she shouldn't harm her. Chelia claims that what he's asking is impossible while Juvia wonders how powerful Lyon is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 6-7 After gaining the advantage against Gray and Juvia, Lyon apologies to his "love" as he and Chelia prepare to deliver the final blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 16 However, Gray and Juvia work together and combine their Magic. Angry at Gray for what he perceives as flirting with Juvia, Lyon turns to Chelia, who is stunned at the sight. Though he tells her they need to recover, she does not heed his words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 1 As their opponents aim to attack, Lyon attempts to snap Chelia out of her trance-like state, to no avail as the two of them are hit by a combination attack and sent flying, with Lyon cursing Chelia for her inaction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 3-4 After their defeat, Fairy Tail rejoices and celebrates their victory of the Grand Magic Games, to which Lyon and Chelia acknowledge their loss, with the latter apologizing for contributing to their defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 Later, Lyon is present at Crocus Central Square when Toma E. Fiore tells the Mages about ten thousand Dragons' attack. Lyon tells Gray that it's been a while since they fought together to which Gray replies that Lyon should stay out of his way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 As Lyon and his guild stand ready in Crocus, they are suddenly approached by a huge Dragon that walked through the Eclipse Gate. Together, Lyon and his fellow Mages launch a hefty assault, trying to overwhelm the beast with their numbers, however their combined attacks seem to barely harm the Dragon at all, unnerving him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 17-18 After the Dragon Motherglare releases its hatchlings to battle the Mages, Lyon and others move in and battle. During the fight, Lyon freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone. As Juvia begins fawning during a conversation with Gray despite the danger present, Lyon warns her about it by shouting out to her. However, one of Motherglare's minions attacks her but she is pushed out of the way by Gray, who Lyon watches as he takes the hit and his body is pierced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 15-18 As Gray's bloodied body lies on the ground, Lyon screams, to no avail, for Chelia to come and help. Sobbing, Lyon weakly states that Gray was shot through the head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 3 However, Ultear's rewinding of time by one full minute brings everyone back to the moments before Gray's death. Lyon once again freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone, but experiences déjà vu. Seeing Gray's impending death, Lyon becomes unnerved at the thought and asks what happened to them. Just then, according to Meredy's memory, several hidden hatchlings appear from behind a fallen piece of lumber. As they prepare to attack, Gray and Lyon combine their Ice-Make to create a large shield. Following that instant, Lyon wonders what's going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 9-15 Shortly thereafter, with the Hatchlings having disappearedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 11 and the Eclipse Gate destroyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Lyon stands behind Juvia and Meredy as they hug, eyeing Juvia with interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 A little while after the end of the war, Lyon attends a celebratory banquet in Mercurius with the the rest of his guild. After watching Gray once again reject Juvia's affection, Lyon comments that Gray shouldn't act in such a way, also remarking that he has finally realized that Juvia's heart has no room in it for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 7 A little while later, Lyon spots Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel all arguing over which guild Yukino should join, and quickly drags Lamia Scale into the brawl as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 16 Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135 Cover Page, Guild Card Note *'Dynamic Ice-Make': Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Geyser.Fairy Tail Manga" Chapter 29, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 *'Cold Resistance': Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 11 :*'Ice-Make: Eagle' (イーグル Īguru): Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 :*'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon' (スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon): Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 :*'Ice-Make: Ape' (エイプ Ēpu): Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger' (スノータイガー Sunō Taigā): Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 12 :*'Ice-Make: Wolf': Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 10 :*'Ice-Make: Hedgehog' (ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu): Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 :*'Ice-Make: Wing': Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber - Christina. (Unnamed) :*'Ice-Make: Panther': Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. (Unnamed) :*'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. :*'Ice-Make: Puffer Fish': Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 (Unnamed) :*'Ice-Make: Water Serpent' (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 7 :*'Ice-Make: Mouse': Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 173 :*'Ice-Make: Dragonfly': Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target. *'Static Ice-Make': Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. :*'Ice-Make: Sword': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 :*'Ice-Make: Shield' (シールド Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 :*'Ice-Make: Prison' (プリズン Purizun): Lyon creates a large rectangular cage out of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 :*'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser' (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 *'Freeze': Ice-Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Lyon comes into contact within ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-14 This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Lyon, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing an entire temple with little effort Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 11-12 and also freezing green slime that he and Juvia were trapped in and shattering it afterwards, all this done without harming Juvia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 *'Iced Shell' (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-7 Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10-11 The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 17 Bonus, Guild Cards *'Blizzard': Lyon has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 17 Bonus, Guild Cards Moon Drip (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes 413 Days After Gray rejects Juvia's gift and walks away from her, Lyon appears behind the woman, asking her if she expected anything different from him. Answering her shock, he tells Juvia that today is the anniversary of Ur's death and that it's best if she leaves Gray be for the time being.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 13 OVA The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Lyon, along with his guildmates, is relaxing in the Exciting Ryuzetsu Land after th third day of the Grand Magic Games. When Juvia suggests Gray a ride on the Love Love Slide with her, Lyon interrupts them and says that he and Juvia should go. He drags Juvia there and Gray unwillingly follows. When they reach the top, Lyon and Gray are pushed into the slide by a flying Natsu. While riding it, they argue with each other, freezing the park along the way. When Natsu destroys the ice, he and all the other people are sprawled around the now destroyed water park.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lyon appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is ice and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Ice-Make: Eagle Crowded:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger:' Cost 2 MP, Lyon must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Ape:' Cost 3 MP, Lyon must be at lv36 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon:' Cost 4 MP, Lyon must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen He also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Lyon is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Lyon possesses the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Lyon is a playable character in the video-game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He is using the following spells: *'Ice-Make: Eagle:' Cost 20 VP, Lyon has this spell from the beginning. *'Ice-Make: Ape:' Cost 30 VP, Lyon has this spell from the beginning. *'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger:' Cost 40 VP, Lyon must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Hedgehog:' Cost 60 VP, Lyon must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon:' Cost 120 VP, Lyon must buy this spell in the shop. Trivia *Lyon and his team once appeared in the cover of Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 *In the Oración Seis arc, he is seen stripping at the same time as Gray, meaning he picked up the habit from Ur's training as well. *Lyon's Edolas counterpart is said to wear multiple layers of clothing and is in love with a girl who ignores him, similar to Gray Surge.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 **In the manga, it is revealed to be Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Q&A *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Lyon's statistics are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Lyon ranked 3rd in The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend poll held by the Sorcerer Magazine in X784, being bested by Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus and Siegrain (Jellal Fernandes), both of whom ranked 1st and 2nd place, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Limited Edition: World Sorcerer Express Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Antagonist Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Antagonist